1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of testing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of testing electrical characteristics thereof and a method of testing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, an electrowetting display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, etc., have been developed.
The display apparatus is manufactured through various processes. The manufacturing processes of the display apparatus include a test process to monitor process results, e.g., thickness, resistance, concentration, contamination, critical measurement, electrical characteristic of elements.
To prevent the elements from being damaged during the test process, the electrical characteristics of the display apparatus is evaluated by measuring characteristics of test devices formed in a certain area or a separate blank area of the display apparatus.